


Minerva McGonagall's Spring Holiday

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2014 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Gen, Medical Trauma, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, young!minerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a tale they don’t tell about Minerva McGonagall.  Mostly because they’re afraid of what she’ll do to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minerva McGonagall's Spring Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> The thirteenth installment of the Advent Calendar Drabbles. All fics are titled with the prompt. Today’s prompt is from lordofthechaos, who sometimes masquerades as my husband and comes up with weird plot twists for things, specifically the last line in this fic. Fear him.

The giggling could be heard clear down the hall at St Mungos; sweet and clear and a strange cross between joyful and exasperated.

 

“Worst case I’ve ever seen,” said the nurse, shaking her head.  “It’s really too dangerous a sport to play at the school level – not without some kind of _net_ , honestly.”

 

“Quidditch injury?”  The mediwitch frowned toward the curtained bed.  “But the games are supervised.  A professor ought to have been on hand—“

 

“It’s Easter hols, isn’t it, and none of them there.  She fell from nearly half a mile up; she’s lucky she didn’t walk away with additional bruises.”

 

“Only bruises, then, not so bad.”

 

“Isn’t it though,” said the nurse scathingly, and wrenched back the curtain.

 

There sat Minerva McGonagall, holding her arm close to her body, the giggles pouring out of her and her face streaked with tears of both frustration and amusement.  She tried to sit up and put on a dignified air but instead bent over, wracked with laughter.

 

“Hello, Doctor,” she gasped. 

 

“Her funny bone,” said the nurse.  “Cracked clear through.”

 

“How long,” gasped Minerva through the giggles.

 

“About a week, before it runs out,” said the mediwitch, annoyingly placid and calm. 

 

Minerva went white – although that might have had less to do with the prognosis than the great guff of laughter than burst out of her a moment later.

 

And _that_ was how Minerva McGonagall was known for the rest of the year as Minerva McGonagiggle.


End file.
